The present invention relates to data processing, and more specifically, to cryptography methods to enhance security of keys.
Layouts for secure data structures, called tokens, are used to contain secret key material and may also include descriptors of the token contents. The token structure changes based on a type of wrapping method used to protect the key material.
What is needed, therefore, is a data structure that does not change based on the type of wrapping method used to protect the data structure contents.